A Hidden Love
by KaixReiLuff
Summary: To the world, the Blade Breakers are a sensation, to one another, they may be more. What could happen in a cold hotel, two boys, and no one watching? Read and find out. KaixRei Review please.
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings**

It was a cold winter day and the gang was gathered at a table in the hotel's restaurant taking sips of their warm drinks. They each ordered something slightly different from the others. Other then the fact that it was -20 degrees outside, inside was only slightly different. The hotel's heater had broken down earlier that day, the manager said that the heater will be back up and running the next day, and that each room will receive a free gift and as many blankets, pillows and extra needs as each suite would like. As much as the crew liked the word free, it seemed like that word wouldn't help at a time like this. Everyone was wearing layers over layers over layers trying their best to keep warm. It's not like it was completely freezing in the hotel, but it was a very cold 0 degrees. That would be cold enough to reconsider wearing a t-shirt around the hotel.

"Ah! I wished they'd just get the stupid heater back up and running again!" Tyson exclaimed throwing his arms behind his head. He leaned back into the couch and gave a large sigh. "Wouldn't it just be best to move to a different hotel?"

"You make that sound like it's easy." Kai said crossing his arms. "I already considered that, every other hotel in the area is completely booked, we wouldn't have a room until a few days later. There would be no point in moving hotels if the heater's going to be fixed tomorrow anyways." Kai tilted his head back and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, he stared blankly at the ceiling. _Wouldn't this make a good excuse to cuddle in closer with my roommate_. Kai thought. He chuckled at the idea and returned to sipping his coffee.

"Really Kai, you shouldn't drink so much coffee in one day." Rei said grabbing the older boy's cup. He slid over his cup of tea to Kai in place of the coffee. "I'm sure tea will be a healthier change for you." He giggled and stuck his tongue out at Kai. He turned the cup around making sure that Kai hadn't drunk from that side and took a big mouthful of coffee. _I wished I could just put my lips on the part that he did touch, but that might be awkward in front of everyone like this._ Rei continued to drink the coffee until only drops of it were left.

Kai stared at the tea and pushed it away. He put his right elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand. "And maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do so often." Kai taunted ruffling Rei's hair. "I'd prefer to drink coffee and be unhealthy, than drink tea and be healthy."

"It's just a suggestion Kai, no need to give an explanation." Rei replied. Everyone in the group broke into laughter while Kai just groaned in the corner. "Well anyways, I'll be heading back to our room. I'll see you guys later." Rei got up and out of the restaurant. He headed for the elevator and pushed on the up arrow. He only had to wait a few seconds for the elevator to reach the 1st floor. A 20 floored hotel has to come with a decently fast elevator. He walked into it and pressed the "9" button. He waited for the doors to shut. There were only 2 other people in the elevator. An old man, and a business woman from the looks of it. Their stops were on 7 and 13. The elevator opened, and the old man walked out. The doors re-closed, and Rei continued his wait for the 9th floor. The doors opened again, he looked at the floor number just to make sure, and stepped out of the elevator. He continued down the right hallway and stopped by the room number "908". He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and shuffled through them searching for the hotel room key. He unlocked the door and went inside closing the door behind him. _It's so cold. _He walked to his desk, and pulled out his journal and a pen. He started to write a few sentences, but found it too cold to go any further. He closed the book, and walked to his dresser. _At least there's still warm water. _He pulled out some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

--Change scene--

"I'm feeling rather tired myself." Kai said giving a slightly yawn. "I think I'll head upstairs as well." Like Rei, he took the elevator up to the 9th floor, went into the right hallway, and opened the door to room "908". He closed the door behind him, and locked it before dragging himself to his bed. He laid down on the soft mattress turning over onto his side to stare at Rei's bed a meter away from his. He turned his gaze to Rei's desk. He noticed a book sitting on top of it. _It's rather abnormal for him to keep anything out in the open other than a lamp, pencils, or usual needs on a desk. _Kai thought getting up. He stepped closer to the desk, and picked up the book. On the cover it read: "Rei's Journal". It was decorated all around with warnings. "Don't touch" signs and "Touch and die" words were all over the book.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't touch it." Kai thought aloud. "Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to take a peak." He flipped through the book and stopped at the last entry. _Let's see, December 15th, 2008. Dear Journal... a rather overused start. I think I'm growing more, and more in love with Kai with every passing moment. I would love it so much if I could feel his tender touch on my pe-... _Kai dropped the book on the carpeted floor face completely overcome with a blush. _R-Rei loves me? He actually loves me? Or, could this be some sort of false journal that I'm supposed to read? Maybe that's why he kept it out in the open. _Kai could hear the water from the bathroom come to a stop. He picked up the book and placed it back on the desk. He sprinted for his bed and flopped onto it covering himself with the blankets. The door opened.

"Huh? Kai, what are you doing up here?" Rei asked drying his hair with a towel. "Kai?"

As frightened as Kai was, he tried to loosen up his muscles and pretend that he was asleep. He gave small snores every now and then, he wasn't sure if he did that normally, but he hoped that it would make Rei go away. He rolled onto his side and pulled the blanket closer.

"Wow... I wished I was that blanket." Rei whispered to himself. Kai overheard and his blush grew redder. "Ah, he's so cold he's turning red." Rei walked over to his own bed, picked up his blanket and carefully covered Kai with it. Rei gave a loud, but quiet stomp on the floor to make sure Kai was asleep. He assured himself that the sleeping boy would not wake up and slowly put his face closer to Kai's. He placed a small kiss on Kai's cheek. He moved to Kai's lips, and placed his lips on Kai's. Kai shuffled slightly on the bed, so Rei decided to stop. He went back to his desk and continued writing his entry.

--Change scene--

"Tyson, don't you think we've had enough?" Max asked Tyson as he slumped onto the table. He rested his head on his arms and stared at Tyson. "You've had 10 cups now, don't you think that's a big enough hole in your pocket?" Max sighed. The expression on Tyson's face was a clear "No". So he called over a waiter, and ordered another apple cider for Tyson.

"Aren't you smart as ever?" Tyson asked sarcastically. "You know I won't stop until I say I'm going to stop." The waiter came over and placed the glass in front of Tyson, grabbing the empty one and walking away. Tyson downed the drink in a minute.

"Hey, Tyson?" Max said in a rather serious tone. "Have... Kai or Rei talked to you about anything recently? Anything... important?" Max gave Tyson a strict stare. "They've been coming to me with problems, and I was just wondering if they've said or asked you anything." Max's mouth grew into a slight smile, from this expression that Tyson was showing, he didn't like the "serious Max" very much.

"Umm... nothing important." Tyson responded ordering another glass. With the order of apple cider, he asked for some pancakes with warm syrup. "Then again it depends on what you define important Maxie."

"Never mind then." Max said his smile growing larger. "Oh, order me some pancakes too while you're at it!"

End of Chapter 1

-- End --

This is a rather, new way of writing to me. I'm so used to a lot of talking, that I've almost never paid attention to details or actions etc. I just wanted to give it a try and now I think I haven't added enough talking. Well, I'll get the hang of it and hopefully add a balance of the two in future chapters. (If I get to writing anymore of this...) You know what kind of people I love? Reviewers, so if you have just a few seconds in your morning/afternoon/evening/night then by all means, please, leave a review? I will love you lots! u Oh, and leave any suggestions of pairings, plot, etc in the Reviews if you would like. :) (Don't mind those... change scene lines, I was just having some fun. I'm really bored.)


	2. Chapter 2: A Sleepover

**Chapter 2: A Sleepover**

Later that same day, they were getting ready for their plans for the evening which was a sleepover in Tyson and Max's suite. The two suites were connected together, so access to one another's rooms was easy. Rei and Kai got into their sleepwear, and headed into Tyson and Max's room. The two were seated in front of a couch by the television. They got up and greeted the two that entered the room. Tonight they were all going to watch a scary movie together. Max popped the DVD into the DVD player and pressed "Play". Kai and Rei made their way to the couch and took a seat. Tonight they ended up having a nice warm heater to warm their rooms, all thanks to Kenny. The couch was pretty small, so Kai and Rei were sitting fairly close together. This caused the two to blush immensely for a minute before settling down.

"The one thing I hate the most about movies is the coming attractions!" Tyson exclaimed bothered. "I don't care about some stupid movies that are going to come out, I want to watch the movie that we can actually watch right now!" Tyson grabbed the remote and pressed on the fast forward button. After skipping all the advertisements, he let the movie play.

Rei curled up on the couch. "I don't really like scary movies that much." Rei stuttered staring at the screen. "I guess it's mainly because I can't handle them." He pulled his knees closer to his body and let his head rest there.

"There's nothing to worry about Rei." Kai said crossing his arms and legs. "Remember, these movies are just made up, and it's scripted. It's not like anything like this could happen to you. Dying in seven days because of a phone call? Oh please..." He yawned, and stretched his arms.

"But still. It's really scary to me." Rei said pushing his head further into his knees. "Tell me when it gets really scary?"

"Here Rei." Max said getting up. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his blanket. He wrapped the frightened boy with it. "If it gets scary, just use the blanket to cover your view or just to cuddle up into." He sat back down on the floor and spread out his legs.

Rei pulled the blanket over his head and continued to watch the screen. "But still, tell me when it gets really scary. Please?" Rei pleaded looking over at Kai. Kai gave him a slight nod and turned his vision back to the screen. "Thanks." He returned to the television. Just then, something creepy had popped onto the screen and he jumped into Kai's lap. His eyes grew watery as he trembled in the older boy's lap. The blanket was now covering both of them. Kai reached behind Rei's back and pulled him closer into an embrace.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Kai whispered. He pulled Rei's face closer to his and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "Do you want to watch the movie in my lap?" Rei nodded his head up and down like a bobble head. His face was completely red. He wrapped the blanket around the two and continued watching the movie.

An hour and a half had passed, and the movie was finally over. Rei was still teary eyed, but felt much better watching the movie with Kai like that. Rei and Kai had went back into their rooms after bidding Max and Tyson a good night. Back in their rooms, they lay quietly on their beds. Kai moved over to Rei's bed, and sat on the edge of it.

"Are you cold tonight?" Kai asked staring into the golden eyes of the one he loved. "If you're cold, maybe I could sleep with you tonight. If you wanted."

Rei nodded and lifted his covers allowing Kai under them. Kai shifted into the bed beside Rei, and held him close. The two were up against each other. This was how they fell into a deep sleep, that would be broken in the morning.

The morning had finally come and Rei woke up to see that Kai was gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room. Kai was no where to be seen. He looked to the washroom, but the door was swung wide open and it was pitch black inside. Kai had gone out. He decided to get up himself, so he headed for the bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and squeezed some of his mint toothpaste onto the bristles. He started to brush his teeth. The door to the suite opened, and Rei looked out into the room. Kai had returned. He looked very awake.

"Hey Rei." Kai greeted joining the boy in the washroom. "You slept for a long time. It's 12 already." He wrapped his arms around Rei's waste, and nuzzled his hair. Rei spat out the foam, and took a cup on the counter. He let the water run into the cup and took the cup to his lips. He let the water in, and swooshed it around his mouth. After 3 seconds of rinsing, he spat out the water, and wiped his mouth with a towel.

"Really? It's already 12?" Rei questioned looking at the clock. "Oh, I guess it is. That means I missed breakfast!" He felt and heard his stomach growl at him.

"I guess you're hungry." Kai said chuckling slightly. "If you don't mind, I can take you out for lunch. Or would you rather have all of us go together?"

"I don't mind." Rei replied walking back into the room. He pulled open his closet door and took out some clothes. "Um, can you turn around while I change?" Kai did as directed and turned his back towards Rei. He waited for a few minutes, and Rei tapped him on the shoulder.

"About time. It took you a really long time to change!" Kai exclaimed. "Anyways, shall we go somewhere by ourselves, or with the others?"

"I want to go somewhere with you!" Rei replied happily. He threw his arms around Kai's neck and gave him a huge hug.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Kai said. He took Rei's hand and led him into the hallway where they met Tyson and Max. He locked the door and turned towards the two roommates.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Max asked surprised. "Going out on a date or something?" He giggled and stared at the two.

"Something like that." Kai admitted. He pulled Rei to the elevator leaving Tyson and Max giggling like little girls. "You wouldn't mind if I was open about us with Tyson and Max right?"

"Um, not really I guess." Rei hesitated with his answer. He felt rather embarrassed. "Can we just keep it between the gang?"

"Of course." Kai reassured Rei and pressed the button for the elevator. When the doors opened, the two stepped inside. They waited for the elevator to reach the first floor. When the doors re-opened, Rei leaped out. Kai walked out of the elevator casually, and headed for the skipping boy. "You're very jumpy today."

"Hm? I am?" Rei pondered. He looked around the lobby. "So where are we going to go?" He wandered the lobby like a lost kitten, Kai close behind him.

"I know a good restaurant around the area, let's go there." Kai finally replied when they got out of the hotel. "I'm not quite sure if it would be of your taste, but we can give it a shot." He curved his mouth into a smile and led Rei down the street.

Rei walked closer to Kai and grabbed his hand. "Ok!" Rei exclaimed his teeth showing clearly from his wide-mouthed smile. "Kai, I love you." He blushed as he said this and cuddled closer to Kai's arm.

Together the two walked hand and hand down the street awaiting their midday meal.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Lunch

**Chapter 3: Getting to Lunch**

The two still hand in hand, continued down the street. At the end of the block they crossed the street and came upon a park. The park was filled with crowds and crowds of people. This was no surprise, this park was beautiful. To Kai, this park could compare with the beauty of Rei's smile. Even with the snow covering the leafless trees and dull grass, it was truly a sight. It was already the afternoon but between the trees, if you were to look at the sun, it seemed like it was still morning. Kai led Rei through the park. Rei would occasionally stop and stare at the beauty surrounding him. The two eventually stopped in front of a park. The park they stood in front of was just like any other park. A wooden frame with a pole for sliding down, a tube slide, swings, a see saw, anything you could imagine in a park was there.

"Kai! Can we stop here? Please?" Rei insisted giving Kai big puppy eyes. "It'll only be for a little bit. That's ok, right?" It was impossible for Kai to say no to him, so he nodded and Rei dashed for the swings. He sat himself down on the black strip gripping the chains.

"Kai? Can you push me please?" Rei asked giving Kai a huge smile. "I love you."

"Huh? Fine." Kai replied flushed. "Only for a little bit, right?"

"Of course!" Rei assured him. "Now can you push me?"

Kai came up behind him and pressed his hands on Rei's back. He gave the boy a little push letting him swing forward and when he came back, Kai gave another push. They continued like this for a few minutes. Rei finally decided to get off the swing. When he leaped off the seat he turned to Kai and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then again ran for something else to play with. He headed for the slide. He sat at the top and beckoned Kai over. Kai sat right behind him and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. The two went down the slide laughing. As they came to a stop at the bottom, a faint growl was heard.

"Uh, that was my stomach." Rei exclaimed scratching his head embarrassed. "I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Kai just laughed and pulled the boy closer to him. "How about having lunch now?" Kai asked pulling Rei away from the park. "We can come back later. Just one thing before we leave though." He pressed Rei back onto the side of the slide and gave him a passionate kiss. He once again yanked at Rei's hand and continued towards lunch.

"Ah, ok." Rei mumbled stunned. His face was a deep red. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kai responded smiling. They continued to follow a dirt path that led into a forest that was empty from what they could see. "I thought that we should take the long way though." The two marvelled at the view before them. "Isn't it more scenic?" He wrapped his arms around his lover and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Kai..." Rei started. He snuggled in closer feeling the warmth of Kai's hands on his face. _How can your hands be so warm when it's so cold? _Rei thought. He tilted his upward and closed his eyes. Kai leaned down and gave him a long lasting kiss.

"Even though the heat is going to come back on today, we should continue sleeping together." Kai stated a grin growing on his face. "It'll be fun." He pushed Rei up against a tree and continued to kiss him, parting for a breath every now and then. He moved from his kissing his lips to nuzzling into the crook between his shoulder and neck. He slid his hand up Rei's shirt earning a quiet groan from him.

"Kai, don't do this in public." Rei whispered looking away. He pressed Kai back a little and pulled his hand out from under his shirt.

"So later then?" Kai said. "You said not here, so that means we can do it later?"

"Ah, that's not what I meant!" Rei exclaimed flushed. "That's not what I meant at all! Don't get any ideas!"

"Aww, but you look so happy." Kai said staring at the bump in Rei's pants. "Your mind doesn't lie."

"Th-That's…" Rei started. Noticing that there was no way to get out of the situation he gave a small nod. "Fine… later… But I'm not the only one that's like this!"

"At least I wouldn't try to hide it." Kai said turning back to the path. "I think we should try to find a washroom, or perhaps a tree would work?"

"Let's find a washroom." Rei said walking onto the pathway. "Do you think we'd have to walk back to the street to find a washroom?"

"No, I remember seeing a washroom on our way here." He dragged Rei back down the way they came. When they came back to the beginning of the path, they could see a washroom straight across it. They headed for it. When they got to the washroom, however, it ended up being one room. It was one of those washrooms that was one big cubicle with a sink, a toilet, a garbage can, mirrors and of course, toilet paper. Even though he notices this, Kai pulls Rei in with him. "It's less public here."

"Huh?" Rei looked at Kai confused. "W-What do you mean?"

Kai said nothing but attacked Rei's lips once more with his. "There's no one in here. It's quiet. I'm sure no one would hear us outside."

"N-No!" Rei stuttered shocked. "Not here. Not here!"

"Oh come on Rei." Kai insisted. "Just for a little while. It won't be long." Kai unzipped Rei's jacket and let it fall to the floor. He pulled Rei's shirt up and moved his hands around his chest.

"No. Can't we do this later…? Please…?" Rei pleaded unsure of himself. He wanted it, but at the same time it felt so wrong. "We can do this later, I promise. I won't fight… too much…"

Kai gave a brief sigh and pulled his shirt back down. "Fine." Kai replied staring into Rei's eyes. "You promised me, now don't break that promise." He zipped Rei's jacket back on and headed for the toilet. "You can look the other way."

After the two had finished their business in the washroom, they headed back out into the cold winter breeze. Children could still be seen running around throwing snowballs at each other. Adults sat at the benches speaking with other adults, doing work or something to occupy their time. Even the elderly came out to enjoy the scenery and the snow. Kai started walking along the path again not dragging Rei along behind him. He then felt a cold substance hit the back of his head. He turned around to see a giggling Rei.

"Hey!" Kai shouted. "What was that for?!" He marched up to the little boy, pretending to be angry.

"Nothing." Rei replied running down the trail. He looked over his shoulder to see Kai bent over moulding a snowball in his hands. "Oh no!"

"Yeah, you better run!" Kai called out. He got back up and sprinted toward the other boy. When he figured he was close enough to have a good sense of accuracy, he aimed the snowball at the boy's back and fired. Sure enough, the snowball hit.

"Ah, that's cold!" Rei exclaimed shuddering. "Let's go for lunch already! I'm starving." Rei tried holding his stomach as not to let a growl escape, but it was too late.

Kai chuckled and stared at Rei. "I guess we better get going. Let's hurry this time." The two walked at a faster speed this time down the trail. Soon they came to an opening leading to a small street. The street appeared so different from the rest of the city. It was small, like it was its own little town, but it was beautiful. Small old fashioned shops cluttered along the street with old fashioned houses surrounding the area. They stepped onto the sidewalk and walked towards the crosswalk.

"Just where are we going?" Rei inquired looking around. "This place is so nice."

"You'll see. Stop asking that already, you know I won't tell you." They were soon able to cross the street. They turned to their left and continued down the road. They came to a stop two blocks down. "Here we are."

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Rei said in awe. He looked beyond the glass that lay in front of him. It was a small café. It was both elegant and homey. "I've never seen such a pretty store before."

"I was hoping you'd like it here." Kai said leading the boy inside. They took a seat at a table in the back corner in front of a window. A woman dressed in a cute maid outfit came out placing menus on the table.

"Hello, and welcome to My Little Café." The waitress said with a huge smile. "I will be back in a few minutes, please look through our menu and enjoy your stay!" She walked off and into the back room, probably where the kitchen was.

Rei flipped open the menu and stared at the first page. "Wow, everything looks so good!" Rei blurted amazed at the selection. "How did you come to know about this place, Kai?"

Kai looked out the window, and then turned his gaze back to Rei. "From a friend." Kai responded smiling. "Choose anything you want, lunch is on me."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked shyly. "You don't have to go through so much trouble, I brought money with me."

"Really, lunch is on me." Kai said leaning towards Rei and kissing him gently on the cheek. "You'll be my little princess for the day."

"Um, ok." Rei said burying his face in the menu. He blushed at the thought of being Kai's "little princess". He continued flipping through the pages but stopped at the Sandwich section. "I think I'll just have something light for lunch."

"But you said you were hungry." Kai stated. "If you don't order something you actually want, I'll order for you."

The maid finally came back with a pen and note at hand. "What will you two gentleman have for lunch today?" She asked her eyes and mouth widened.

Kai stared at Rei. Noticing his panic, he decided to order for him. "Do you still have breakfast selections at this time?"

"Yes we do. There's an all-day breakfast section on page 4." She replied.

"Ah, I'll have a coffee with toast, and he'll have a plate of pancakes with blueberries." Kai said. "Oh, and for dessert, we'll have a strawberry shortcake. That will be all thank you." She jotted down some words and took the menus.

"Thank you. Your order will come right up!" She scurried back into the back of the kitchen.


End file.
